Cry for Help
by lovefaust
Summary: Cecilia Sorter seems to have lost everyone she was ever close to when a man named Doctor Strange decides to take her under his wing. He works with her in order to help her control her magic. But it soon becomes clear that Stephen has more selfish motives for taking her in. Reasons that put them both in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

Cecilia eased into the flow of the tour as time moved by. She had stopped looking over her shoulder for the Doctor after she had ducked into a public-school tour of _Whitney Museum of American Art_. Art museums weren't her thing, but she blended in easily among the fifty-plus group of high school students learning about American film. Her heart was still beating quickly in her chest, how had he found her so quickly?

 _One second she was wandering around a library - she hadn't been in school in weeks. She turned the corner to 200 - RELIGION and there he was. Leaning against a bookshelf and leafing through a book in a foreign language, he looked like a attractive college professor._

 _She had nearly screamed. She did drop her books on her foot, and it had hurt like a bitch._

" _You should really be more observant."_

 _She told him to go do something and go somewhere as she picked her books off the ground._

" _That's unnecessary considering I'm trying to help you."_

" _And I have told you that I don't need your help. And to leave me alone. Neither of which you have done so far." Cecilia snapped back._

 _The Doctor shut the book and slid it back onto the shelf before leaning down to help her, which made her hate him even more. When she had wished to never be alone again after the death of her mother this was not what she wanted. He grabbed a copy off the ground and handed it over to her, and she took it before standing and turning away._

" _Do you really think I'm going to leave someone with as much power as you unwatched. Your grief-"_

" _You don't know one goddamn thing about my grief. So shut up!"_

 _The anger she had been feeling for the past few weeks made its appearance at the worst times. The library patrons went quiet, and a few had turned in their seats to see what was happening. Taking several deep breaths she focused on crushing the flames that had begun to appear in her fists. The Doctor was watching her with increased wariness. She was going to place her books on a random shelf. She just needed to get out of the library and away from her newfound stalker._

" _Cecilia," he had grabbed her arm in order to keep her from stepping out of the confines of the theology aisle._

 _Looking to him and the floor she noticed she had succeeded in burning the books she had been holding into a pile of ashes on the floor. Panic had hit her like a brick wall. The small hints of flames started to grow in her palms, she could feel it growing hotter. Spreading._

" _Cecilia," his hands were holding both of her arms now. "I need you to breathe. I need you to try and allow it to dissipate."_

"Hey, stay with the group!"

Cecilia nearly jumped out of her skin. A harassed looking volunteer was giving her the stink eye. The class had moved on to the next exhibit.

"Coming," she said, moving quickly in order to lag in the back of the group. She allowed herself to become lost in her thoughts, and they mostly stemmed from the same three questions?

 _Who is the Doctor? How does he keep finding me? Who am I?_

As she continued the tour she spotted a few security guards eyeing the group of teenagers warily. Worried that any moment some spotty kid would decide to touch a painting or knock over one of the small couches. They made her nervous. All it would take was one parent to check a list and see she wasn't on it and she would be in the back of a squad car.

She tightened her grip on her bag, she couldn't afford to get caught. That would be problematic for a growing number of reasons. The least of which she was ditching. She decided that she would go to the bathroom and not return to the group. The guards continued to watch the group as they moved from room to room.

The Doctor would probably stop looking for her tonight, she would go back to her hotel and try and sleep. She would of course fail, and then spend all night trying to read or wandering the many floors of the Marriott. Try not to set anything aflame.

That was getting harder to do.

"Excuse me."

Cecilia turned to see an elderly looking woman standing close behind her. She stepped back to allow some space - the woman was way too close.

"Yes ma'am?" Cecilia's voice quivered. Her stomach was clenching. Every instinct was screaming telling her to run run _run now_.

"Honey, I was wondering if you could walk me to the ladies room?" The voice was smooth yet motherly. Looking at her directly made Cecilia's eyes hurt, it was like looking at a mirage or direct sunlight.

It reminded her of her mother saying, 'It's easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar.'

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I have to stay with the group of students." Cecilia motioned behind her to indicate the group of students.

"What students, honey?"

Cecilia turned around to see that the group had left. All that was left was two security guards standing beside the entrance to the next exhibit. The elderly woman guarding the way Cecilia had come.

She wanted to vomit. But figured that wouldn't help her all that much.

"Oh, no." Cecilia said, faking a smile. It was too shaky to fool anyone. "I must have gotten left behind again, I should go find them."

"You won't. They're already dead." The elderly woman smiled, and Cecilia was feeling sicker by the second. Her eyes were streaming trying to keep the woman in focus. The form kept shifting back and forth, between an elderly woman and _something._ "I'm wondering how you managed to not get pulled in, though, its almost impossible for mortals to not become entranced by us."

Cecilia didn't need to turn around to know the guards were closing in on her. She reached her hand into her purse and charged the taser. She didn't know if it would work. She didn't know if she was having a full-blown schizophrenic breakdown and that she had finally cracked entirely.

The school counselor had just given her some breathing techniques for anxiety.

Going towards the guards for an exit wasn't an option, she didn't want to go and have whatever happened to the students happen to her. The only option was to go back the way she came and - something.

She heard the end of the buzz and acted. She jumped at the elderly woman and tackled it, delivering the taser to her chest. She screamed in pain, but it wasn't a woman's scream. It was like a group of children all screaming at once. Like high school students. Her hesitation at the implications gave one of the guards the opportunity he needed to grab her arm and throw her off.

The pain was fast-acting, and had her screaming the second she hit the ground. Laying on her back she turned her head to see all three of them approaching her, their smiles stretching far past their eyes. Eyes turning black.

She felt the tears on her face and knew she was going to die. Painfully, given the sharpness of the teeth she could see. Her vision became blurred as more tears began falling. She tried to rise to her feet but her shoulder was pounding.

 _She didn't want to die._

Her hands felt hot. Hotter than when she burned up the books in the library. Hotter than when she had scarlet fever. Hotter than when her mother died.

"What?" Cecilia looked at her hands, the fire was blue with heat, and it was spreading up her arms. Turning to her attackers, she saw them stop and stare at her, waiting. Filled with a new sense of power she rushed at them, grabbing one of the guards by the arms.

The smell of burning flesh and dumpster filled the air as the guard screamed. She was losing feeling in her arms and all she could think of was the fire. She wanted to burn them to a crisp and the feeling of strength only increased her grip as the guard burned. Turning to the other two she released him, dropping him and watching the fire begin to burn the floors.

"You are not human." The woman hissed. "No human can burn us. No human can summon those flames."

" _Cecilia!"_

She recognized the voice quickly. The Doctor!

"Mister Doctor!" Cecilia turned her head, searching for him. The window beside a video projector shattered as the Doctor appeared. He was impressive, decked in clothing that would fit an occultist combined with a deep red cloak that was billowing without the wind. But what made her shake was the look on his face. Raw anger.

He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the two creatures, now in their natural form, hissing and spitting at him. Their legs were made up of tentacles, both had human torsos that looked crudely stitched to the heads of spiders. The floor was crackling with heat, flames were erupting across the room and the smoke alarms had finally kicked in.

Cecilia tried to control her flames, tried to dissipate them. She couldn't. She was too angry. Too scared. She tried to breathe but it came out ragged. Smoke was filling the room as the Doctor bound the two attackers with ease, completely immobilizing them with a long red ribbon. Exhaustion was creeping up on her, the flames covering her flickered and began to die. She stumbled before falling to her knees, throwing up breakfast and dinner from the night before.

Then the floor began to crack. Pieces began falling down to the next floor. The alarm was still wailing. She heard the sickening sound of flesh bursting before she felt herself slide and before she knew it she was falling.

The last thing she felt was her shoulder pop when someone managed to grab onto her.

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

*raises leg*

Hello children, its been awhile. In a fit of anger (and embarrassment at my middle-school self) I deleted my old stories. I am back though after I fell down the Doctor Strange rabbit hole. This is a story I have been sitting on for awhile and I just needed to get the prologue down. I hope that I can make an OC something more.

Read and review!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

Waking up felt like she was coming back from the dead. She could still taste yesterday in her mouth and she almost threw up once again. Opening her eyes she blinked and waited for them to adjust, the room was too bright and she wondered if she had left the curtains open again.

This was not her hotel suite.

The wallpaper was worn but decadent. Dark wood paneling. Stained glass windows. Shaking, she tried to push herself out of bed but felt her shoulder strain and she cried out in pain. Someone had bound her shoulder tightly, trying to keep it in place. _What?_

The events of the day creeped into her mind, her toes and her fingers grew numb and her heart began slamming into her chest and her lungs were on fire. She couldn't breathe. _She couldn't breathe._

You're a monster, she thought as her eyes filled with tears. A disgusting monster. Pressing her hands to her eyes she crumpled onto the floor. She was dying. She was dying and it _hurt so badly it hurts so bad God make it stop just let me die._

God can't help you. Why would God help someone like you? Someone who lets innocent people die? She tried to take deep breaths, think of what the guidance counselor told her, but she couldn't see everything was so blurred and she was such a terrible person and why should it stop. Every breath was like a gasp.

Through her tears she saw something red flash by her and out the door. _Don't leave._ She couldn't bring herself to speak, she just had to focus on trying to breathe.

It felt like hours before she heard someone thumping up the stairs.

"You accursed cloak! Unhand me this instant or I will have Wong turn you into a floormat!"

 _At least she wouldn't die alone._ That thought wasn't as comforting as it should have been. She looked up to see the Doctor being spun and thrown into the room, the red cloak floated by the door, as if trying to prevent him from leaving it.

"My word," he said. "Cecilia."

He approached her cautiously, before kneeling down next to her.

"I-I can't breathe," she managed.

"You will be alright. Just breathe with me. Two in, two out." The Doctor offered her a hand, which she took shakily. "You will be alright."

Slowly, so slowly, her heart began to steady and feeling began to return. She couldn't believe he had sat next to her the whole time. Normally she was just left alone. She used her uninjured arm to help push herself to the bedpost, and took deep breaths.

"Can you tell me anything you need?" She heard him ask.

"Are they dead?" She looked up at the ceiling, it was high and ended in a point at the top. Where was she? A church? "They're dead, aren't they?"

X X X

Getting into her dress was one of the hardest things she had ever accomplished. She had skipped the shower and just took a bath, it was easier, and more comforting. Her muscles ached as she managed to sit down, trying to get clean with one arm and keeping the other as dry as possible.

The cloak was laid across the bed like a blanket, as if resting.

She had already struggled to get a bra on, which was the hardest thing she had ever accomplished. Getting a dress on was a close second. After struggling across the bedroom she managed to get it on. Shoes were easier.

One step at a time.

She was surprised that her suitcase had traveled with her. 'Wong' had apparently made all the necessary arrangements and had her things taken out of her hotel room.

The fire had taken care of most of her possessions.

The Doctor, or Mr. Strange, had been hesitant to leave her alone. She had assured him she wouldn't be having another one in the bathtub, so there was no risk of her drowning on his watch.

"Meet me downstairs after you finish," he had insisted. "Do not look long at the corners. Avoid talking to any creatures you may find. Do not wander, if you do it may take me some time to find you again."

She thought he had moved her to his home for her safety. It appeared to her that she was of more danger here than anywhere else. Looking around the room, she hoped a distraction would appear that would prevent her from having to go downstairs.

Unpacking was pointless, it wasn't as if she was staying after her display. There wasn't anything in the set of drawers and she couldn't guess the wi-fi password for her laptop. Sighing, she left the room. Before she could shut the door behind her she heard the swish of a cloak, and knew the thing was following behind her.

She did not expect it to wrap around her neck and hang, like a cloak.

"Okay, not happening. Get off." Cecilia struggled to get the cloak off her. It wouldn't budge and simply slid out of her fingers whenever she managed to grab on. "Seriously, this is ridiculous."

She spent quite a few minutes attempting to get the damn thing off of her. She nearly tripped and fell once before she gave up. "Fine! You win! Just know that I'm helping Stephen turn you into a floormat!"

Turning to find the stairs, she realized that she had gotten off track in her struggle.

"Oh, hell." She had wandered, she was screwed. "Retrace. Retrace."

Backing out of the room she had wandered into, it looked like one that someone actually _lived_ in. Looking around she spotted her bedroom door almost closed, unlike the other rooms that were completely open.

"Okay," she said. "Where do I need to go?" _I must be crazy._

The cloak drifted further down the hall, passing by doorways that displayed objects beyond her imagination. Bedrooms that had glass cases with shields, crystals and was that a ham radio? The cloak delicately pulling her along until she reached a large set of stairs. Looking down she spotted a set of double doors leading to a library, and several more rooms that contained a sort of dining and lounge room.

"Up or down?" Cecilia whispered. This house was huge, there seemed to be no end to how many rooms it contained. She could only imagine what was upstairs. Probably a second ballroom. The cloak tugged her upstairs, and then laid still as she ran up the stairs two at a time. That was when the smell of candles hit her. There was a heavy feeling in the air as she stood at the top of the stairs, it felt like walking into a swamp and it made her freeze.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be up here?" She felt a delicate push on the small of her back, and she took this as a 'yes.' Every other step was easier than the last, and she soon found herself in front of a set of double doors. Letting out a deep breath she knocked twice.

Nothing.

"Okay," she looked around the floor. All the other doors were shut and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in them. "Mr. Strange? I'm coming in."

Nothing.

"Hope he's not naked," she muttered as she turned the knob. "Holy crap."

The room was almost black, the only light was hundreds of candles placed around the room. Hanging from the ceiling, placed on books, set in candelabras. The light coming out of the large window was a dark red, giving the room an eerie light. On another day she would have been fascinated by this place, she walked slowly by stacks of books in multiple colors and languages she didn't even recognize. Artifacts were sitting beside candles or placed in small glass cases along the wall. There were even weapons, axes and swords mounted and protected behind glass.

"Mr. Strange," she called out. "Hello?"

The cloak slid off from around her neck and zipped across the room, past several stacks of books. She walked after it, turning to see the back of the Doctor. He was sitting, cross legged, atop a mat. The cloak slid onto his shoulders and the collar popped up, obscuring him in red and gold fabric. She stood where she was, unsure of what to do next.

"Doctor Strange?" Cecilia tried. She approached him as loudly as she could without knocking anything over. As she reached within a foot of him she reached out her arm, letting it hang loosely in the air for a moment before tapping his shoulder once.

The effect was immediate, one second she was feeling normal and the next her body froze. Her mind still conscious, she could only blink as she saw Doctor Strange turn with a glare in his eye. In his hands a sword.

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

'Sup kids. It took me awhile to get this chapter down. I rewrote it after I saw that I didn't like how my original chapter was going. Too cliche. Anyway, I hope that you like my OC. I've tried to make her a little less typical OC and brought some trauma into the mix. It always bothered me how some characters would face deathly situations and never mention it again.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

There was no sound, no feeling of magic.

No warning.

She couldn't move, not even as the blade fell centimeters away from her chin. Doctor Strange was still for a moment, his face furious, before he let the blade fall to the floor. It transfigured back into a thin pillar candle.

As quickly as the spell had frozen her, she found herself able to move again. She stumbled back a few steps before instinctively wiping under her eyes.

"My apologies," he seemed to untense. "I did not think you would sneak up behind me."

She made sure she would stop crying before speaking, "I tried to get your attention."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he stood.

She hadn't noticed before, but he was tall. He was at least half a foot taller than her. It was a long time before he spoke once again.

"Are you feeling better?"

She also noticed the power that he commanded when he spoke.

"Better, Mr. Strange." _Until you almost cut off my face._

"You can call me Doctor Strange, or Stephen," he offered. "No one calls me mister."

"Okay," she paused. "You wanted me down here?"

"Yes, yes," Doctor Strange gestured to one of the mats on the floor. "Please sit. Watch the candles."

She didn't feel much like having to pass him, where she couldn't see him, but she figured if he had wanted to stab her he would have. _How much power does it take to summon a weapon?_ She thought as she sat down. _And how much more does it take to stop someone from defending themselves?_

Her flames hadn't even come out.

She sat knees down and regretted it, the mat felt like the floor. There was no way she was going to sit cross-legged and decided to suffer. Seemed like the thing to do.

"So," the Doctor sat across from her. "I'm sure you have many questions, and I can try and answer them as best as I can. I need you to understand the situation you are in first. No one has yet died as a result of your powers, but that can't be guaranteed if you leave now."

She swallowed, ran her tongue across her top teeth and said, "Where do I have to go?"

"You are welcome to remain here, at the Sanctum Sanctorum and myself and Wong will work together to help you take control of your abilities. I may require your assistance on some matters I-"

"What kind of matters?" She cut him off. "Magical matters? Creating weapons? Freezing people so you can stab them?"

She hadn't meant to say that. Putting her foot in her mouth was her second magical ability.

"No," he said. "You will be stabbing them."

She felt her eyes widen and he smirked. She wanted to kick him.

"I will never ask you to freeze anyone so I can do them bodily harm. You will most likely not be leaving the Sanctum on any 'magical matters' for some time. I am afraid that learning magic will take you several years to master, even under my tutelage." He held up a hand, she winced before she saw he was gently guiding a tray of tea from a distant table.

The door to the room was cracked, she felt her heart jump, who had just been at the door?

"Wong must have snuck in while we were distracted. He gets sneakier every day I swear." Doctor Strange began pouring tea for the both of them. He picked up a chipped mug and handed it to her.

"Who is Wong?" She didn't think drinking the tea was a good idea, but she accepted the cup anyway. "Your chef?"

"In some ways Wong is my master," he took a deep drink and sighed.

"That didn't answer my question," she put the cup beside her. She thought that there must be a magical spell that allowed him to drink scalding tea.

"He is my housekeeper. He is a well-trained martial arts instructor. He keeps my libraries in good hands. He continues to curate mystical and occult artifacts despite my insistence we have too many. He is the person that allows me to do my job."

"What is your job? Taking in pyromaniac teenagers?"

"If only," he rolled his shoulders. "My job is to protect the world from outside threats. You know who the Avengers are?"

"Yeah," she was starting to get curious. "A bunch of badasses who protect the world, or try."

"Language, please." Doctor Strange stood, she slid back a little. "I protect the world from threats the Avengers could not even imagine. You need to understand that. You will see things that your nightmares could not dream up. Training will take over your entire life, school will have to come second, unfortunately. I may not be here to train you much of the time, so I will expect indepen-"

"I don't care," she said. She stood up, although she was so short it didn't change much. "I'm used to being alone anyway."

He paused. He gave her a look that made her feel like she was an amputated dog with wheels for legs.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped. "Can we get started?"

"Not today," he said. He was still giving her the look. "I think you need to go to your room and rest."

"Like I'm getting any sleep today," she muttered. "Can I have something to read, maybe you have a copy of what you were going to say lying around? Maybe _The Key of Solomon_ or _Magic for Morons? Little House on the Prairie?_ "

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "If you are looking for something to help you sleep you can try _Classical Sanskrit._ "

"I don't want to sleep, I want to learn." Her hands clenched.

His eye twitched. "Considering that an hour ago you were having a panic attack in your room I think it would be best if you went to bed."

"Considering that I'm better now I think we should take advantage of our time together before it happens again." She felt her frustration build to anger, which then turned to dread and fear when she saw his hand reach out to her. She cowered when he reached the top of her head and gently brushed at it, collecting some of the flames that had appeared before blowing them away.

He was watching her closely. "I would never hit you."

Her lips closed tightly, she wished she had just left when she could have. Maybe just have stayed in her room or purposefully have gotten herself lost.

"Thank you for your assurance, I'll leave," she said. She didn't dare look him in the eye as she moved past him.

"Wait."

She turned back around, the cloak was unwrapping itself from Stephen and glided across the floor to her.

"Pick something." He stood perfectly still.

"Sorry?" She said, although she had heard him perfectly.

"Pick one item in this room and I will tell you what it does, then I will supply you with the materials you need to study from this week and you will go back to your room." His face was kind, but not so pitying that she wanted to punch him.

"Okay," she looked around the room. The cloak sat itself on her shoulders and covered her arms, like a hug. Squinting in the dimming light until she saw something that caught her eye. A large bright orb sat floating above a desk, a oval covering flipped over the side. "What is that?"

He turned to look and smiled, "The Orb of Agamotto." He gestured for her to come closer as he strode across the room to the object. She followed carefully behind him so she wouldn't catch her skirts on fire. She would have stayed further back, but she wanted to get as close as she could, so she moved to stand beside him. "It is my scrying tool, how I see the happenings of this universe and others, it can also help me transport myself to places of magical interest."

"What were you looking at?" The top was off, so he must have been looking at something. She dared to move closer, to look more carefully at the orb. She only saw swirling colors and shapes, nothing familiar to her. Although if the orb could show her other universes, she supposed there would be many places she would see that would make no sense to her.

"Another dimension," he said before reaching over to cover the orb. "A place I need to be."

"What about me?"

He looked down at her, before giving her a small smile. "I am afraid you will not be traveling dimensions with me for some time. If you had listened to my speech you would have heard this."

She glared at him.

"Let me gather your books. May I ask you to blow out the candles before we leave?" He left her to start looking over at piles, moving stacks and collecting.

"Okay," she said as she walked over to the nearest pile of candles. "Least I can do."

As she began to blow out candles she started feeling numb again. She supposed it was all the smoke, but as she approached the last candle she started having urges. She wanted to touch the flames. Make them bigger. She knew she could, just one touch and she could make the whole candelabra burst into flames.

Jerking herself out of her stupor she realized she was standing dead still in front of a candle. She didn't need to look behind her to know the Doctor was looking at her. Leaning forward she took a deep breath and watched the candle go up in smoke.

X X X

 **Author's Note**

What's up? Sorry this is late-ish. Although I never said when I would update again, so it doesn't count as late I guess? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

Cecilia's first week at the Sanctum Sanctorum was going fairly well.

According to other's opinions, of course.

She hadn't set anything of great magical importance aflame. Only a carpet from the 1600s that belonged to a English monarch that had been exiled. A few books that had attempted to eat her face and a foul-mouthed table mat.

Stephen had assured her that he had hated that carpet anyway.

"That mat had it coming," Stephen said as Wong cleared the dinner table. "I don't know where it learned so much foul language."

"Your predecessor always served guests with that mat," Wong called from the kitchen. "It must have picked it up from them."

Cecilia smirked as she made her fork and knife fight in the air. The first thing she had asked to learn was how to make objects float, and Stephen had obliged her. He had tried to make her research how to do it herself, but that was when she had some issues with the library. And the face eating copies of the _Book of Cagliostro_ and its brother the _Book of Blackstone_.

"Cecilia?"

"Yeah," Cecilia looked over at Stephen. He was watching the fork and the knife with mild interest.

"Please don't use your magic at the dinner table."

"You should talk," Cecilia said. "You didn't eat anything. Wong is probably crying at your rudeness."

Stephen laughed before leaning back in his chair.

"Cecilia, you do not want to see what I eat."

Wong re-entered the room. Holding a tray of tea and assorted cookies. He looked over at Stephen with an annoyed expression.

"Master, please don't lean back at the dinner table."

Cecilia snickered and let her utensils float down to the table. This was one of the few bright spots in her time here. She was still nervous around Stephen. She realized how powerful he was over the past few days, and he seemed to be able to accomplish any magical feat. He seemed to always be studying or performing spells beyond her imagination.

It scared her, if she was being honest.

She knew her powers were unnatural. Reading late at night she had been trying to figure out where her powers came from. This was on top of the reading she had to do for her studies. Some of those books made her want to throw herself out the window. Concepts were being referenced in some books and explained in detail in others, it was like a investigation of sorts.

It had kept her busy, and away from her own thoughts.

Against all presumptions, she was allowed to use her laptop. There was even internet. This had allowed her to research the _Whitney_. No one had died, there were no injuries. Two security guards had gone missing following the fire, and were considered persons of interest. Learning this had taken a huge weight off of her chest.

She took a cookie off of the tray, noticing the variety that had been presented. Before the tray had only held matcha cookies. When she had asked Wong about what else he could bake he had taken this as a challenge. Last night, there had been baklava and a kind of rice pudding.

Taking a bite she felt a wave of shame. Staying here had required her to attend three meals a day, not including tea. She wasn't used to so many meals and eating multiple times a day. A month ago snacks were out of the question.

Feeling eyes on her, she finished the cookie and turned to Wong. Prepared to deflect unwelcome conversation.

"Was this an almond cookie?" she asked as she wiped her hands on her napkin. She stood up, prepared to leave and go back to her room. The two men were looking at her.

"Macadamia," the man-servant said. "I will save some of them for tomorrow's tea."

"Great," she tried to smile as she turned and left the room. She could hear whispers behind her, but she didn't stop walking.

The layout of the mansion was much clearer to her. As long as she kept her focus on her room and didn't become sidetracked she usually made it to her destination. Sometimes when she was trying to avoid Wong's watchful eye she drifted off course. He always managed to find her peering at objects in cases or trying to force drawers open.

Making it to her bedroom she shut the door behind her. Turning the lock behind her she walked to her bed and sat down. Taking deep breaths she looked up at the ceiling. She turned her gaze and looked over at her desk. Her cardigan slipped off her shoulders as she moved over to her homework.

She sat down in her chair and picked up a book on herbalism. Pulling her knees to her chest she began to read.

 _Comfrey, or_ Boraginaceae _, has several medicinal uses. It is most often used as a pulp on wounds or coughs. It can be used for more serious ailments such as hemorrhages or torn ligaments._

X X X

Looking over at the clock on her desk, she noticed it was three o'clock. Groaning she picked herself up from her chair and walked to her bed. Yawning into her hand, she looked down and almost screamed. Her hand was almost see-through, and had a sort of glow around it. Casting her eyes around the room she saw _herself_ lying in the chair by her desk.

"Oh, shit." Cecilia looked at herself in despair. Was she dead? Were the cookies laced with poison? Did she unconsciously get so fed up she de-brained herself at her desk?

"Okay, we're just going to go back into our body." Cecilia reached out and touched her body's forehead, she felt her hand sliding in and felt a sudden jolt shake her. Looking around she found herself sitting at her desk. Book on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

X X X

She laid in bed until she knew the rest of the house was awake. Despite the size of the Sanctorum somehow she could always hear Wong cooking or Stephen cursing his cloak for various pranks and tricks.

As much as she didn't want to admit it. She enjoyed the presence of the cloak. A sentient cloak that had much personality as herself or any other human. It always managed to appear whenever she needed it.

Determined to ask someone about what had happened to her she changed quickly out of her clothes from the previous night. Pulling on a t-shirt dress with some difficulty she headed downstairs. Stopping by the entrance to the dining room when she heard her name.

"The actions of her mother were despicable, master, but you must keep your anger in check." She heard Wong set down a heavy plate. "The poor child has seen enough of it, from what I have heard from you."

"I don't understand how it was allowed to happen," Stephen's voice was deep with suppressed emotion. "There were clear signs in all of her records."

"We both know that doctors make mistakes," Wong was clearly trying to reason with Stephen.

Cecilia was growing upset. Why was Stephen talking about her mother like this? How had he even gotten access to her records? Her mother had done everything for her. Sacrificed a better job to have her. Raised her as best as she could.

"You're right." Stephen sighed. A cup was placed down. "No wonder she barely eats, she never had someone to tell her to. I don't know how I'm supposed to help her."

She heard Wong move a chair.

"It is our duty to do what we can. As her master and her guardian you must try and support her as well as you are able. I will help you guide her, and try and become someone she can speak to with confidence."

The chair shifted as someone stood. Plates began moving once again and she could smell the food.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss Cecilia?"

She froze. Taking a breath she entered the room. Several high-backed wooden chairs surrounded a light wood dining table. Stephen was sitting at the head of the table. Wong was pulling the tops off of dishes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stephen's voice was cold.

Cecilia clenched her fists. "My mother was not despicable."

Stephen took a deep breath. He stood and moved towards her, a stern look on his face. "I know that you don't see it as others do, Cecilia. But your mother was abusive-"

"My mother was _not_ abusive!" She felt the flames begin in her hair. How dare he. He had no idea what her mother did for her.

"She hurt you, Cecilia," his voice was low.

The stove in the kitchen caught flame. A pan that had been sitting on the stovetop flew in the air and smacked into the ceiling. Wong entered the kitchen and stopped the fire. Cecilia glared at Stephen, her heart tight in her chest. The next second a large bowl appeared over her head, tipped, and soaked her to the bone.

" _Are you serious?_ "

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

I would like to apologize for the wait. I was not feeling well and I was working on some of my original work. I hope to update more regularly now. I will try to update once a week. Its a nice break from some of my other work.

To everyone that has followed and favorited my story thank you! Also thank you to my reviewers who are all very sweet.

If you want a happy story you came to the wrong place! Just kidding it will be happy. Sometimes. Maybe. The villain or villains will be coming soon. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

Cecilia heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. She ignored it and emptied the cold water out of the bathtub with the intention of filling it back up with warmer water. When the knocking became louder she stepped out of the claw-foot tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Opening the bathroom door she stepped over her still wet dress.

"What?" she called through the bedroom door. "I'm not dressed!"

"Please put on some clothes," she frowned at the door. "Then please let me in. I need to speak to you before I depart."

Holding back a sigh she went to her drawers and pulled on a nightgown. Her shoulder still ached even after a hot bath, she wondered if she needed to recheck the bandages. Having gallons of water dropped on her probably wasn't good for her shoulder. Against her wishes she walked to the door and unlocked it before going to sit on her bed.

Stephen entered the room. He still looked as stern as he had a few hours ago. Looking around at the clothes she had thrown on the floor and the books she had splayed around the room.

"Did you need something?" she asked. To say she was still angry at him was an understatement. But there was also a twinge of fear. She had screwed up so many times she wouldn't be surprised if he was coming to kick her out. Send her to one of the metahuman prisons that people talked about.

"I need to speak with you." He grabbed her desk chair and sat in it.

She felt her twinge of fear start to build to panic. There was no way she could fight him off if she needed to. He would have her captured in seconds. If he didn't kill her first. She'd had plenty of nightmares about what might happen to her.

There was a long pause.

"You're kicking me out, right?" she asked.

He looked up at her. His gloved hands clenching the arms of her chair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Why would you think that?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. God, she was so embarrassed. She had hardly known the man for a week and she was crying because he was going to leave her. "I'm too much trouble. So you're kicking me out. Sending me somewhere else. That's what you came to tell me, right?"

He stared at her. She tried to wipe her eyes as inconspicuously as possible.

"No," he said. He looked horrified. "No, Cecilia. I'm not going to kick you out."

"Why wouldn't you? I've been nothing but trouble." She felt her breath hitch in her chest. She flinched when he stood up and sat next to her. He reached over and pulled a cloth handkerchief from thin air. Taking it she crumpled it in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia." She looked over at him in shock. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did downstairs. You've been through so much this past month and I've been a fool. I thought I could bring you into this world without considering what you have been through. Can you forgive me?"

She had only trusted herself for so long. Could she trust him? Did she dare trust him? Nodding she threw her arms around him. She broke down crying for the first time in months. He held her and spoke gently.

"I want to take you to see a doctor soon," she looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face. "You haven't been to the doctor's in years. We need to make sure you're well. I don't want to force you, so it's your decision."

Doctors. She had grown up not trusting them. They always asked too many questions. Shook their heads when she got up on the scale. Prescribed vitamins and supplements her mother never filled. One of the first things her mother taught her was to never tell them anything. To just stick to what her mother said.

"I don't know," she said. "I'll think about it."

"That's fine," he said. He let her to sit up. "I need to be going. I will return in a few days."

"Where are you going?" _Can I come?_ Was the unasked question. She couldn't hide her curiosity for the things Doctor Strange faced on a regular basis. Cecilia blew her nose on the handkerchief.

"It can't be pronounced," he smiled at her. The cloak drifted into the room before settling on his master's shoulders. "I'll bring something back for you. Wong has plans for your education with him. So you don't spend all your time raiding my library."

She blushed. "I can't help what interests me."

Looking around her room again he said, "You better clean this up before Wong comes up to check on you." He squeezed her uninjured shoulder. "I will be back soon."

X X X

"Why does he keep me around?" Cecilia had given up on lessons and was helping Wong with his daily chores. She was handing him books to shelve. "I mean, there have to be more talented magical girls than me?"

"Magical girls?" Wong looked down at her. Cecilia laughed a little.

"You've never heard of them? Young girls given magical powers by cute familiars and saving the world?" Cecilia sneezed as she riffled through an ancient text. She didn't think some of these books had been opened since the fifteenth century. "They're pretty popular."

"No," Wong looked almost concerned. "Are there demons giving young women powers?"

"Never mind," Cecilia decided that this subject was veering in the wrong direction. "You didn't answer my question, though."

Wong climbed down from his ladder. "He seems to be fond of you. I imagine he has decided to take you as his apprentice is he sees potential in you."

"And you?" Cecilia asked. "I can't imagine he would work with someone you didn't like."

The doorbell rang. Cecilia looked around the library. She didn't even know that they had a doorbell. No one had visited since she had arrived. Was Stephen coming home early? She couldn't imagine him doing something so mundane. Wong looked toward the front door.

"I need you to stay in here," he said. "The door typically dissuades guests. It must still be malfunctioning."

Cecilia watched him leave the room. His back was stiff and she felt the air change in the house. Peering around the edge of the door she could see part of the front of the house. Wong opened the door and a tall man dressed in green robes stepped into the entryway. He was speaking so quietly that Cecilia couldn't hear him, but Wong spoke in a clear and firm tone.

She realized why the air in the house had changed. Wong was afraid. The man peered around the house, she ducked back behind the door, she didn't dare look out of it again. Carefully she walked out of the library and to the hallway. She could better see the man.

"Tell him that my actions are none of his concern. Just that he should be wise about who he takes into his nest. Some wild animals bite." He briefly caught her eye. Cecilia ducked behind a small desk. "I don't suppose I would be allowed to enter for a brief repast?"

"I'm afraid not." Wong had his body in front of the door. Preventing his entrance. "Leave before I set something rather unpleasant on you. I have not forgotten how much you despise fire."

The man smiled. As he left the door closed behind him. Wong spun around to see Cecilia peering from behind her hiding place.

"Do you not listen to anyone?" Cecilia flinched at the look on his face. A mixture of fear and anger. "Must I cast a spell to prevent you from going where you shouldn't? I do not ask much of you, but I must implore you to listen to what I ask of you!"

Cecilia nodded. "I'm sorry." A pause. "But who was that guy? How did he know I was here?"

"That is not your concern!" Wong was growing increasingly furious. "Go to your chambers. I must contact our master. There is never a peaceful moment in this place." He muttered his last words under his breath.

She didn't argue. Looking as apologetic as she could she walked to her room. She knew when she'd screwed up. Hopefully Wong wouldn't serve her something particularly unpleasant for lunch. If she even got fed, she thought as she closed the door behind her.

That wasn't before a small creature slipped in behind her. It was a black cat. Its green eyes peered up at her as she turned to look over it more carefully. Her head started to ache as she continued to look at it. Shutting her eyes and looking back at it the pain in her skull only increased. It began to grow and its form changed shape. It shifted between a cat, a dog and a bull.

Backing up to her bed she tried to think of a spell. _Cyttorak Fire Dance?_ No, she wasn't supposed to summon any demons in the house. _The Mists of Ikthalon?_ She didn't have any turtles. Thinking fast she jumped onto her bed. The bull began to paw at the ground. Where was the cloak when she needed it?

"Wong!" she called. The bull charged and she jumped out of the way. As she turned she saw it had transfigured into a large wolf, black fur and red eyes. "Wong!" Grabbing one of the heavier books of her desk she threw it at the animal. Ducking out of her room she ran down the hallway. When she reached the edge of the stairs she turned around. Where was it?

She focused on drawing her flames into the palm of her hand. Even though she had trained hard earlier she managed to draw the fire around her hand and lower arm. With her free hand she backed down the stairs, eyes kept on her bedroom. Her back bumped into something wet. She threw her arms in front of her and she saw the giant snake that was wrapped around the handrail. Its tongue flitting across her injured arm.

Pushing her flames forward she aimed for the eyes. The snake hissed and withdrew. She had made a nasty burn on its left eye. Looking at her with its uninjured eye it dove at her. Falling on her ass she managed to avoid getting her body ripped in half. She was sure that it could eat her and still have room to have Wong for dessert.

 _I'm scared._ She could feel her heart in her throat. _I'm scared._ She felt the flames begin to burn the stairs beside her. _I'm going to live._ She met the creature's eyes and jumped. Crushing her burning arm into its face. It screeched and she fell with it down the steps. She narrowly avoided being crushed by its bulk.

She was thrown against the front door. She turned the knob and threw herself onto the front stoop. The snake was still on the marble floor. She stood and felt her flames begin to go out.

"Are you alright?"

There was a hand on her shoulder. Letting out a shout of pain she was turned forcibly. The man from earlier was eyeing her with interest. She couldn't speak. Every part of her body was aching. The man's dark eyes flashed with anger.

"That was a rather nasty fall you took. It would be a shame if you were hurt further by ignoring me."

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

Dundundun. I wonder who that could be ... I also wonder where Wong is... Mystery... Also I wonder what Wong would have done to our mystery villain? I'll leave that to your imaginations.

Also, I watch a lot of anime.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

Of course he had grabbed her on her injured shoulder. How else could have today gotten worse?

She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Her entire body felt like it had been run over by a steamroller and then backed up over again for good measure. In hindsight, she should have tried to avoid rolling down three flights of stairs, but she had been a little focused on the whole not-being-eaten-alive thing.

Turning she broke his grip on her arm. He was quicker, though, and delivered a hard kick to her side. Letting out a cry she fell to the pavement in time for a car to come screeching towards her. Then she felt herself slide and fall to the other side of the street. Where cars were driving _above_ her. She was standing in the sky.

"What the hell?" was all she could manage as the man approached her. "What did you do?"

He grinned. "Welcome to the mirror dimension."

X X X

Wong was having a bad day.

If he was honest with himself, and he generally was, most days were bad. It was just the scale which changed. Some days all he worried about was making sure that the house was in order. Which involved making sure objects were properly contained and not reeking havoc on the universe. Making sure the Sorcerer Supreme managed to stay alive for another twenty-four hours.

When his master had brought home a teenage girl he was surprised. He was also tired. Watching Stephen carry her through the front door he knew that his breaks from mayhem were going to be much fewer. Particularly when he found her setting fire to a sixteenth-century carpet he had been rather fond of.

Over the course of her brief stay he found that he rather enjoyed her company. She was quick-tempered but not what he had expected. Many of the younger sorcerers and mages he had met were convinced of their own superiority and needed a few months to have the ego beaten out of them. His own master was a much older example.

He didn't like how she looked at him. As if he were some monster intent on beating her into submission. She had nearly jumped out of her skin the first time he had entered her room. How she didn't allow anyone to be close to her. The idea that anyone could have scarred the child to this extent made him sick.

Moving her upstairs was the safest move. The wards were stronger where she slept. He only wished he hadn't lost his temper with her. His anger at Mordo had gotten the better of him. His thoughts clouded his mind as he descended into the basement. With Mordo able to step within a foot of the Sanctum he needed to strengthen the wards of the house. It seemed that the attack was still affecting the sanctum's abilities to defend itself.

X X X

A foot slammed into her chest. _Why is he attacking me? This doesn't make any sense._ She struggled to get back on her feet. She shoved herself out of the way as he attempted to throw her back to her back. Moving quickly she slid out of his way, grabbing ahold of a lamp post to keep herself upright. Fighting the urge to puke her guts up on the sidewalk below.

The man, _Mordo_ , came at her again. She felt her body being pulled towards him. His eyes fixed on hers. Breaking the concentration she managed to dodge a punch to her stomach. Dragging up her flames she swung her fist at him. She briefly caught him in the cheek and forced him to draw back.

"There it is," he said. Gingerly holding his burned face. "The reason I must kill you."

"Really?" her knees almost gave out from the pain. "You're attacking me because I can summon flames? Then why don't you hurry up and stop playing with me?"

"Do not worry, half-breed. You will die, but not before Doctor Strange learns that he should have killed you before I had the chance." Mordo pulled out a staff from his side and held it out. She watched, holding her stomach, as it expanded.

She had no chance of defeating him. The amount of magic he held was on par with Stephen's. She didn't look back as she threw herself down. As she fell she watched him look on at her. Before she fell into speeding traffic strong hands wrapped around her. Turning to face her saviour she saw Wong glaring up at Mordo, who fell down a few feet away.

"I do not want to harm you, Wong." Mordo watched as she managed to stand. "Move away."

"Never," Wong said. "If you think I will allow you to harm an innocent you are mistaken."

Mordo chuckled, he addressed his scarred face. She had managed to burn his left cheek and some of his neck. "Do you think an innocent can summon those flames? I doubt even the strongest magic I possess will allow me to heal these burns. Keeping her alive is one of the most shameful things you can do."

"Hypocrite," Wong spat at him. "If half the rumours are true then you will be spending the end of your days in the darkest pit of the underworld."

She watched Mordo's face contort in rage. The blisters that marred his skin stretched and he grimaced.

Wong looked over at her and whispered, "Stay behind me. I may need your support."

Biting her lip she tried to move behind him. The pain almost made her double over. She didn't know if she could help him, unless he was planning on throwing her at Mordo. But she couldn't _not_ help him. She wasn't going to give up until Mordo was defeated.

Mordo grinned, he looked almost demonic as his smile reached the tops of his eyes. He licked his lips. "Are you in pain, half-breed? Once I finish off this fool I will make you unrecognizable. You will welcome death when I am done with you."

Wong briefly looked over at her. She met his eyes. A moment later she saw him draw his wand, summoning a powerful blast that knocked Mordo across the road and into an apartment building. Pulling out a ring he created a portal ahead of them. Grabbing her waist he helped her to the real world, just as Mordo was getting to his feet.

She gasped and fell to her knees. Puking her guts up onto the concrete. Wong bent down next to her and helped her to her feet. The portal vanished behind them.

"Where are you hurt?" Wong almost dragged her up the steps and into the walls of the Sanctum. He used his free hand to pull the door closed behind them. She finally allowed tears to flow from her eyes and she could feel her breath catching. He lead her into the nearest room and laid her back on the couch.

"My chest and my stomach," she managed. A noise upstairs made her start. Wong looked up and sighed in relief.

"Stephen!" Wong called. She was shocked because she had never heard Wong call Stephen by his first name. Not since she had arrived. "Stephen!"

She heard the doors upstairs bang against the wall. Wong gently began touching her stomach and she screamed in pain. Her vision briefly went black and she drifted out of consciousness. She blinked and saw Stephen leaning over her. His beard had grown out. His clothes were wrinkled. He looked like he hadn't slept since he had left.

The two men were speaking but she couldn't pick up all of it. She knew they were talking about Mordo. Why weren't they going after him?

"Go," she said. The two looked down at her. "Go after him."

Stephen touched her face. He whispered something to Wong who nodded and left.

Hands gently lifted her into the air. The cloak was gently touching her face, wiping away the tears. As she was shifted in Stephen's arms the pain became too much. She closed her eyes and fell to blackness.

X X X

She woke while she was being examined. There was so much noise. The room was freezing and she shuddered before opening her eyes. A young woman was gently touching her chest with a stethoscope. She felt someone holding her back aloft.

"Put her down, Stephen," the woman said as her patient came back to consciousness. "Cecilia? My name is Doctor Palmer. Do you know why you're here?"

Her lungs felt like sandpaper as she spoke and her head felt like it weighed twenty pounds. "I was attacked, I think. I'm in the hospital."

Doctor Palmer smiled gently at her. Stephen was gently touching her arm. "Now that you're awake we can get a better look at your injuries. Do you want Stephen to leave while we do an examination?"

She felt herself blush. She did not want anyone to see her without clothes. "Okay."

Doctor Palmer smiled again and looked at Stephen. "We should be done in a few minutes. If you could get me a coffee that would be great."

"I remember when I would ask you for that," Stephen grumbled. Doctor Palmer gave him a look before he sighed and left the room, closing the door sharply behind him.

Cecilia laughed a little but regretted it. Even breathing hurt her chest. Doctor Palmer slid off her hospital gown and exposed the myriad of purple and black bruises. It didn't seem to phase her as she asked Cecilia to lay back down. The doctor examined her carefully, gently prodding and poking at her bruises. Always checking to see if she was okay.

"Cecilia," she said. "You're almost eighteen, so I'm going to give you the option of confidentiality. Anything you don't want me to say I won't tell Stephen. I need you to be honest with me. How were you injured?"

She met her eyes. She didn't believe that Doctor Palmer would take her words into confidence. She wasn't an adult. The doctor was just trying to get her in trouble. But she seemed so sincere and honest.

"I was attacked," Cecilia said. "Some guy grabbed me outside Doctor Strange's house and attacked me. I was saved by his housekeeper, Wong. Strange brought me here as soon as he came home. That's the truth."

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

I gave you guys action and a villain! I hate writing action scenes, they're the hardest I think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story since the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Questions will be answered soon...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_ _:_ _Cry for Help_

X X X

A few tests and a number of questions later Cecilia was allowed to put her gown back on. Too quickly she pulled it on and almost fell. The painkillers that the doctor had given her a few minutes ago were starting to kick in. After Doctor Palmer had gotten her securely back in bed she went outside to go let Stephen back in. He brought back some pastry and a disposable cup of coffee.

"How is she?" Stephen sat on the edge of Cecilia's bed. She was curled up in a ball as she drifted in and out of consciousness. He handed Christine her coffee and dug into his meal.

"Physically? Very poor." Doctor Palmer took a sip of her coffee. She sat on one of the chairs. "She has three cracked ribs on her left side. Her left shoulder has been dislocated but that seems to be an older injury. Her left kidney has been injured, but we got a urine sample and there was no blood so I'm not concerned with internal bleeding."

She sighed. "Honestly? I can't be sure about the extent of her injuries without an MRI and X-rays. Which I do want. They'll get her in an x-ray lab in a few minutes. Hopefully it won't overwhelm her too much."

They both looked at Cecilia, who had her eyes shut. Stephen moved around her IVs so they weren't straining her arms. Christine looked over at him. When he looked up her took her look of curiosity for suspicion.

"Am I not supposed to help her?" He nearly snapped.

Christine held up her hands in mock surrender. "I just didn't take you as the adopting type."

Stephen grunted. Cecilia opened her eyes and watched them both with tired suspicion. Then she gave Stephen a kick under the sheets. "Get me some ice chips." Christine snickered as Stephen looked down at Cecilia, clear amusement on his face. The girl challenged, "Do you want me to get up and get them myself?"

A knock at the door was followed by a young woman pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Cecilia looked from the wheelchair back to Stephen and then back to the wheelchair. She shook her head and Stephen groaned. "Please don't fight this right now."

She glared up at him. Then sighed and allowed herself to be put into the wheelchair. The technologist looked just as pleased as Stephen did for the lack of arguement. "We'll be back in a second, doll." She winked up at Stephen. Cecilia covered her face with her hands as she was wheeled out the door.

There was a moment of silence before Christine burst into a fit of laughter. Nearly spilling the coffee she was holding onto the tiled floor. Stephen groaned and sat back on the bed. "I'm never going to live that down," he said.

Once she was finished laughing she moved to sit next to Stephen. Placing her coffee on the floor. She turned her head to face him. "How are you? Considering the last time I heard from you was over a month ago and I'm pretty sure you were drunk when you left that message."

He gestured to the door where his charge had left. "As you can see I've been a busy."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me," she said. "I just want to know how you're taking all of this. Being the guardian of a teenage girl is hard. Especially when you're in the process of becoming her legal father."

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm keeping her long term. She won't end up in the system. I just have to find time to finish all the documentation and a million other necessities." He started thinking of all the work he had pawned off on Wong. If only the physical world wasn't as complicated as the mystical one.

"You'll want to get her in for a physical," she recommended. "Bringing her here was the smartest move. I just need to know if you are ready for parenthood, Stephen. She lost her mother and now she's been attacked in front of her new home. Can you be everything she needs?"

X X X

Cecilia laid back in her bed. Even though she was stuck in her room for another few days she was glad to be back from the hospital. Doctor Palmer wanted her back in the next few weeks for a check-up. Curling on her side without too much pain she thought that if she had _her_ way she wouldn't be going back to any doctor's office in the next year.

As nice as her doctor had been, she had asked too many questions. It was harder to dodge her questions because she seemed to like the challenge of trying to get her to talk. It wasn't like she could avoid her considering she had been confined to her bed for three days. It was times like these when she was most reminded of her mother. Remembering her mother made her heart ache. On top of everything else.

It had been easier to hide her feelings while she had been staying at the Sanctum. Forcing herself to study as much as she could and dealing with the fact that she could summon flames with the slightest change in emotion had kept her far from her thoughts. Laying in bed in a painkiller induced haze left her with her thoughts for company. Not taking the pills wasn't an option. She already tried that and Wong had nearly talked her ear off.

Stephen had been gone since she her first day in the hospital. She tried not to take it personally. Dealing with Wong was bad enough so she didn't want to think about having a actual doctor around her all the time.

Drifting back into a thoughtless haze was appealing. But she didn't want to sleep anymore. If she didn't do something soon she was going to crawl out of her room. Then she remembered what had happened a few days ago. When she had left her body. Lifting herself into a sitting position she tried to remember what had caused it.

She couldn't remember a specific moment. Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her thoughts. Easier said than done. Whenever she pushed one thought out of her mind another took its place.

After a few minutes of silent compilation she opened her eyes. Frustrated she punched her pillow into a more comfortable position. Laying back she sighed. Why did her powers only come out when it was inconvenient? Pulling her comforter over her chin she wondered if Stephen had the same problem when he was learning.

X X X

Sleep was pointless. She was tired enough to lay in bed but not enough to sleep. Sitting up in bed she decided to go take another bath when she saw the aura around her hand. Getting to her feet she saw _herself_ lying back under the covers. Nearly shouting in joy she jumped off of the bed. Her body felt lighter than normal and she fell softly onto the hardwood.

She hadn't felt this happy in years.

Delicately hopping from foot to foot she stared around her room. Endless possibilities were filling her brain. She wondered if she could fly. Maybe she could climb the walls like a spider. Finally she could go downstairs and figure out where Wong had gone.

Crossing her room in a rapid walk she reached for the door. She watched her hand slide through the door and she followed through the wood and ended up in the dark hall. It seemed that it was almost evening now. Her white nightgown floated in the air as she imagined herself taking flight. Looking down she saw her toes trailing on the carpet.

Keeping the idea of flying in her mind she drifted down the hallway. Everything seemed much more exciting when she was flying. Well, more like floating. Hearing Wong downstairs in the kitchen she decided to go visit. She passed down the long hall, down the stairs and giggling to herself as she snuck to the entrance of the kitchen. Something smelled odd.

It smelled like gasoline and fish. Poking her head into the kitchen all thoughts of flying left her head. Wong was cooking what seemed to be the cross of an octopus and something that had been left on the side of the road for a week. It smelled even worse in the kitchen.

 _Cecilia, you don't want to see what I eat._

Stephen was sitting at the kitchen counter. Tucking into some purple and green noodles that moved as he attempted to catch them in his chopsticks. As her face slowly turned green she saw that the creature in the frying pan was trying to escape.

 _You don't want to see what I eat._

This was why Stephen didn't eat dinner with her. Then the eyes of the creature turned and looked at her. As if it knew she wasn't supposed to see this. That was when she let out a blood-curdling scream. Stephen dropped the bowl of noodles he had been holding and the creature hopped out of the frying pan and headed straight for her.

 _You don't want to see what I eat._

Falling over she started running away. The creature continued to pursue her at a speed she would never have suspected of it. Still screaming at the top of her lungs she jumped as hard as she could. All her thoughts focused on floating as high as she could. Stephen entered the front hall to see her floating face first while the creature tried to reach her with its tentacles.

Cecilia met his eyes. "Get that thing away from me!"

He stared from his dinner to Cecilia and then back down at his dinner. Then he broke into hysterical laughter. He fell to his knees as Cecilia tried to push herself higher into the air.

"This isn't funny," she screeched. "Get this thing away from me! Its scary!"

Wong entered the room, all business, and scooped the creature back into the pan. Then he turned and left the two alone. Muttering about accursed invertebrates and how he was going to stick to noodles. As he left Cecilia face-planted onto the floor. Falling back to earth she glared at her teacher. He collected himself and sat back on the floor in front of her.

"I see you've learned how to astral project. Was this by accident or on purpose?"

She pulled herself into a sitting position. Feeling her forehead and grimacing. "First time was an accident. This time was on purpose. I can't lay in that bed anymore. Where have you been, anyway?"

He bent back a little to stretch his back. "I've been searching for Baron Mordo."

The mood of the room shifted. Cecilia pulled her knees to her chest. "Any luck?"

There was silence. She sighed and put her face in her knees. The fact that Mordo was still running around made her nervous. It also really pissed her off. If only she hadn't been so weak she could've helped Wong finish him off. She clenched her nails into her legs.

"I will find him, Cecilia." Stephen declared. "Nothing will stop me from putting an end to his reign of terror and destruction."

"Who is he?" she asked. His words rang in her head; _half breed_. "Why did he attack me?"

"Baron Mordo is one of the worst of our kind. He seems intent on destroying anything that defies what he feels is the natural law of this universe." He helped her to her feet. "Now, I need you back in bed. Staying in your astral form keeps your body from healing as quickly as it should."

"You didn't answer my question." _How much does he know?_ "What did he mean when he said I was a half-breed?"

"All you need to know is Baron Mordo is wrong." He smiled down at her before walking with her up the stairs. She stopped behind him. He turned to look at her.

 _Am I not human?_ She questioned as she stared at Stephen. _What are you hiding from me?_

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

The plot thickens.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cry for Help_ _: Chapter Eight_

X X X

Cecilia stood in front of a bathroom mirror. Holding up her shirt to show the yellow and green bruises that covered her stomach and chest. The area over her broken ribs felt gritty went she gingerly felt them. She knew she would have to go back to the doctor's office eventually but that didn't mean she was going back before she had to.

She checked her watch. She had at least five minutes before Stephen would come check and see if she had drowned herself in the toilet. That gave her enough time to plan. Putting down the toilet seat she sat. Her face in her hands. Running out of the hospital wouldn't solve anything. Stephen was probably prepared for that. She wouldn't be surprised if Wong was waiting outside to bring her back in after an attempted escape.

Tapping her fingers against her head she tried to think of something. Astral projection. Hostages. Harakiri. No, none of those were viable options. Besides, she didn't have a sword to commit harakiri. Standing up she decided to pretend to get lost. Her appointment was scheduled from ten-thirty to eleven-thirty. If she managed to waste at least forty-five minutes wandering around they would have to reschedule her appointment.

Washing her hands she carefully opened the bathroom door. She had barely turned away from her designated examination room when a hand grasped her shoulder. Turning she saw Stephen standing by the bathroom door.

 _I've been caught!_ She tried to work her face into innocent surprise. "Whoops, wrong way!" _Think of something, anything!_

Stephen made a noise of agreement before carefully leading her back. A door away she froze. "I-I left my watch in the bathroom!"

"Your watch is on your wrist," he said.

 _Shit!_ "You're right! These painkillers are really something!" _Your only option is to run away!_

"Don't even think about it," he grabbed her wrist as she turned around. "Its only for little while. There's no reason to cause all this trouble."

Defeated, she allowed herself to be walked back into the examination room. Doctor Palmer was tapping away on her iPad while she waited for the two to come back. She smiled as Cecilia sat back on the exam table. "Now that you're back we can get started on the basics. Onto the scale, please."

Steeling herself she walked to the dreaded scale. Standing with her back to the wall she held her breath as Doctor Palmer began to work the scale. Frowning briefly as she put the results in her tablet. "You've grown three inches since you've last been here."

 _The last time I was here I was in elementary school!_ "Well I'm short. So every inch counts."

"Yep. If you could get back on the exam table." She gestured back to the table. Cecilia sat. "Let's check your temperature. Did you fill out the questionnaire?"

 _Only under duress._ "Yes."

"So we'll get you in another x-ray in a few weeks. Stephen tells me that you don't like the painkillers."

She sent a glare in his direction. Fire in her eyes. He pointedly looked at Doctor Palmer. "Yeah. I just feel really hazy all the time."

"Well we can start decrease the dosage if it bothers you too much. How about you give us some private time, Stephen?" Doctor Palmer gave Stephen a smile. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" She leaned back against the counter.

 _This is a trap._ "Not really. Just the painkillers."

"How have you been eating?" She was asking even though she already knew the answer.

"I haven't been very hungry, to be honest. Just tired. The ibuprofen has been messing with my appetite I guess." She didn't look at Doctor Palmer. Instead she bounced the heels of her feet on the table.

"Your father is worried about you."

"He's not my father." _That sounded harsh._ "He's just taking care of me until I'm an adult. That's only for another year or so." She let her sentence hang in the air. It was true. She wasn't expecting anything much from him once she became an adult. The fact that he was keeping secrets from her only added to her expectation that she would be thrown out or killed. He was just keeping her under control until he could think of something else.

"Do you really think that?" Doctor Palmer seemed concerned. "Has he said that to you?"

"He doesn't have to," she snapped. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Doctor Palmer started digging in her drawers for something. She pulled out some glucose tablets. "Why don't you eat some of these and we can have a talk."

She handed her three pills. Cecilia let them roll around in her hands before she swallowed them. She let them dissolve in her mouth before asking, "What kind of talk?"

X X X

The ride back home was dead silent. Stephen kept his eyes on the road. Cecilia pointedly looked out of the passenger side window. He had barely pulled up to the house when she jumped out. Not looking back as she walked into the house and up to her room.

"Good afternoon," she heard Wong say behind her.

Ignoring him she slammed her door shut and threw herself onto the bed. The pain in her ribs was back but she didn't want to take her painkillers. The new dosage wouldn't be ready until this evening. This was her fate. She stared at her hands. Taking a deep breath she allowed her flames to expand over her hands. If she concentrated hard enough she could create shapes.

Sitting up she twisted her flames into a dove. She smiled as she watched it rise a little off of her hand. A knock at her door made it dissipate into blue sparks. She turned her head to the door, "Come in."

Stephen entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm surprised you let me in."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Cecilia snapped, whipping her head around to face him. "If I didn't let you in you'd just go running off to Doctor Palmer again. Maybe next time she'll give me some more drugs to docile me more!"

"I thought we were going to trust one another," he sat in her desk chair.

"Trust you? Trust you? You totally had me ambushed back there!" She jumped to her feet and the mattress shifted under her. "If you want me to trust you then tell me what you're going to tell her!"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"Well, you're not helping me at all. All you're doing is scaring me!"

They both froze. Cecilia looked away from him. "Do you know how terrifying it is when you're confronted like I was? I was scared! I thought she was going to lock me up! That's what you want, isn't it? For me to be locked up because I'm a monster!" Her mother's words rang in her head. She could feel the hurt on her skin. The slamming of doors. The empty fridge and pantry.

She held her face in her hands, feeling the tears fall down her face. She collapsed on her knees, sobbing. "Mama. Why did you leave me? _Mama_." Her body became consumed by blue flames as she curled up into a ball. As she cried she felt someone holding her. She turned her head and saw Stephen laying beside her, his arms around her. His body wasn't being burned.

"How?" she choked. How were her flames not destroying him like Mordo? Like everything else she touched?

He brushed her hair with his hands. "Because you aren't a monster, Cecilia."

X X X

Cecilia nursed her coffee. There was a peaceful silence as Wong drank his tea at the table beside her. In front of her was a cruller and a bowl of fruit. It was still too early to consume anything so she sat and drank more coffee. Stephen's spot remained empty. Wong kept casting glances at the entrance to the dining room.

"Why did I have to get up this early?" Cecilia grumbled, taking a bite of her cruller. "When he doesn't bother to show up on time?"

Wong just cast her a dark look. She continued to alternate between her coffee and cruller. She heard a hard thump from above her and a groan. She reached her hand into her bowl of fruit but she felt Wong's glare on her. Grabbing her fork she stabbed a piece of melon. Wong poured himself more tea and passed her the coffee pot. A few minutes later Stephen appeared, yawning and sitting at the table.

"Wong? Where's the coffee?" he looked around the table.

"I drank it all," Cecilia snapped. "Because I was told to wake up at five in the morning because of something important. Imagine my surprise when I come downstairs this morning and Wong hasn't even made breakfast yet. So I drank all of the coffee. You're welcome."

She chugged the rest of her coffee. Slamming the mug on the table with finality.

"Wong?" Stephen cast a hopeful look at his friend.

"Make it yourself," Wong said. Making breakfast while dealing with an irate teenager had left him exhausted. It wasn't even the afternoon yet and he was contemplating moving back to Kamar-Taj.

Stephen sighed, putting his face on the table. Cecilia watched him expectantly. He eventually poured himself some tea, drinking it and looking at the ceiling. Thinking.

"Stop thinking and tell me what you were supposed to tell me two hours ago!"

"Do we need to limit your coffee consumption?" he asked. He was still looking up.

"Its too late for that!" she said. Her hands were shaking a little. Five cups of coffee was a dangerous amount even for her. Any more coffee and she would be levitating without astral projection. "Now tell me!"

He put down his teacup. Looking over at her he said, "I need your help."

X X X

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhangers! You guys love them, right?


End file.
